


Hera, el chico perdido

by Brismonte



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Existential Crisis, Forgive Me, Gen, La mayoría de los personajes son sólo mencionados, Spoilers for Book 1: La Flor y la muerte (Olympus - Parente & Pascual), Urien Sanda/Philo Barath si entrecierras los ojos, Urien necesita un abrazo, bueno en verdad todos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brismonte/pseuds/Brismonte
Summary: SPOILERS DE LA FLOR Y LA MUERTE.Mi trabajo era ser Hera, pero el problema es que Urien no era más que un chico perdido.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Hera, el chico perdido

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todes! Aún no supero La flor y la muerte y no hay mucho contenido de Urien en ao3 (gracias por los fanfics con Philo, me dan la serotonina que necesito). Es verdad que no se menciona mucho, pero llevo días pensando en que podría estar rondando en su cabecita así que aquí está! Igual me ha salido muy ooc pero aquí hemos venido a jugar. Feliz navidad!! :)

Mi papel siempre ha sido ser el mejor, más viniendo de la Luna. Hera, al igual que el resto de servicios, no se conforma con poco. Siempre pensé que no sería más que Hera, cumpliría mi misión con el resto en Olympus y Urien se perdería con el viento. Porque Urien no es importante, Hera lo es.

En cambio, desde que acabé en el equipo de Cronos, me han enseñado cada día que Urien no debería quedarse en el olvido. Somos un equipo muy diverso, no funcionamos como la máquina que Olympus quiere que seamos. Son pequeños detalles, como estar tranquilamente charlando con Philo y que me pregunte cuál es mi comida favorita, o encontrarme con Oscar algunas noches en las que no puedo dormir y conversemos sobre cómo extrañamos nuestro hogar.

Son cosas pequeñas que a Hera no deberían importarle.

No deberían importarme, pero lo hacen. Son cosas mínimas, imperceptibles seguramente, pero que hacen que me separe cada vez más del ideal de Hera que debería representar. Yo no estoy aquí para hacer amigos, y sin embargo me dejo arrastrar una noche a la habitación de Eunys para cantar un karaoke improvisado y apagarlo todo y escondernos en los armarios si creemos que alguien viene. Hablo con Minna, me paso tardes jugando al ajedrez con Dyra. No he venido a hacer amigos, pero los hago. No he venido a reírme, pero disfruto como un niño pequeño. 

Antes de la primera misión, mientras todos se preparan en la nave, yo me pregunto si alguien a parte de mí ha notado el cambio. Tal vez ni siquiera hubo un cambio, a lo mejor estábamos condenados a ser un conjunto imperfecto que no podía funcionar. Como un ser artificial con demasiados corazones para vivir. 

Olympus está hoy más pendiente de vosotros que nunca.  Entonces dime, Olympus, ¿estoy siendo un buen Hera? ¿Estoy haciendo bien mi papel? ¿Qué pasará si fallo? 

Cuando me siento y me abrocho el cinturón ante las indicaciones de Oscar, no sé si estoy pálido por las preguntas de mi cabeza o por el viaje que nos espera. Nunca se me han dado bien los viajes, yo soy más un chico con los pies en la tierra. Recuerdo comentárselo una noche a Oscar mientras le hablaba de la vida en la Luna, él dejó escapar una suave risa y murmuró que era una pena que no pudiese disfrutar las maravillas del espacio.

Para sorpresa de nadie, cuando despegamos tengo que agarrar un cubo para vomitar. Mi estómago es un revoltijo de preocupaciones y mareos. Lo último es fácil de solucionar, ¿y lo primero? Antes yo no era así, tenía las cosas claras, solo tenía que seguir órdenes, ¿pero ahora?

Oh, sí. Hera es segura de sí misma, pero he descubierto que es posible que Urien solo tenga eso de fachada. Una cosa es lo que mostramos y otra la que realmente es, como bien podrían decir Armand, Eunys o hasta Philo.  
Todo el viaje es un remolino, literal y figuradamente hablando. Cuando aterrizamos, tengo que contenerme mucho para salir serio y con una pose de persona entera y no corriendo a tirarme al suelo a darle besos. Como he dicho antes, yo soy un chico con los pies en la tierra. Si por mi fuera, no entraría en una nave nunca más.

Dividirnos en dos nunca es una buena idea, pero me ahorro el comentario. Una cosa son las películas que veo en mi eidola y otra es la realidad, todo irá bien. Está todo controlado.  
Cuando veo a Ianthe quedándose atrás, me veo a mi mismo perdido a través de su mirada. Me muerdo el labio antes de hablar. Necesitamos seguir el objetivo para terminar esto, ¿no? Pues hagámoslo. 

Si logramos capturar la bandera, habré demostrado ser Hera.

Solo necesitamos la bandera y Urien se callará. Solo quedará Hera.

¿Verdad? 

Eunys hace una foto y al comentar su plan enarco la ceja por la sorpresa. Tiene razón, pero no debo mostrarme sorprendido. Si tú puedes hacer algo los demás también. Es algo que le gustaba decir a mi madre cuando estaba en la Luna, me recordaba que no somos más que intercambiables los unos con los otros. Me jodería enormemente que perdiéramos porque nos la han jugado con la misma moneda.

Olympus parece escuchar mis pensamientos y responde lanzándonos un reptante deforme. Es como si me estuvieran diciendo:  " esto es un error de tu servicio, ¿qué vas a hacer con él? ¿dejarás que pruebe que eres inútil? "

Dime, Hera, ¿qué vas a hacer? 

Lo que se espera de Hera es que se ponga en una pose defensiva con las armas preparadas. Con la conmoción nadie se da cuenta de que Urien ha vacilado. Por un segundo, el miedo me ha congelado. Por un segundo. En un segundo pasan muchas cosas, como que Asha está en el suelo y Beren matando al bicho.

Artemisa me pone una mano en el hombro y me dirige una mirada confundida. 

Me tiemblan las manos.

—Estoy bien —le digo, y como parece que no le sirve, añado:—. No volverá a suceder.

No lo pienso permitir, no me quedaré congelado otra vez.

Acampamos a la espera de que Hades despierte. Sé que lo hará, Apolo sabe hacer bien su trabajo. No me interesan las rencillas que tengan ellas dos, pero me gustaría que lo arreglaran pronto. Las discusiones no nos harán funcionar mejor y otro fallo como el de antes nos podría costar la vida de alguien.

Aunque yo también he fallado.

Urien, porque Hera  no comete errores. 

Aprovecho para hacer mis deberes como Hera y analizar al reptante. Debo buscar todos sus puntos débiles. ¿Nos atacaba porque buscaba comida o solo defendía territorio? Si estaba defendiendo… ¿habría más? ¿tenemos que preocuparnos por una aparición nocturna?

Antes de dormir, me aseguro de responder todas las preguntas. Nadie morirá por ningún bicho de estos en mi guardia.

Hera no lo permitirá. 

Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace diez horas que Philo haría un vídeo con una sonrisa demostrando como pulsaba el botón de ayuda de una hefesto de otro equipo para que todos lo viesen, habría dicho que es probable, pero tampoco tanto. 

Siempre he visto algo fascinante en Hermes, como es capaz de ver qué mirada, sonrisa o plano son los necesarios para evocar una emoción en los demás. Philo aquí buscaba rabia, dar la sensación de victoria. Y que Olympus mismo baje a mirarlo para decirme que es mentira.

Emprendemos la marcha en busca de la bandera, la bandera no es tan fácil de encontrar. No debería serlo, si no alguien ya la habría agarrado. Al menos eso es lo que pienso cuando llegamos hasta una estatua en medio de un lago. Maldito Olympus, siempre mostrándose, siempre visible, siempre ahí.

Como por obvias razones el nadar está descartado, sugiero buscar otro modo. Lo más factible parece ser un camino bajo tierra, y como Armand bien señala, la estatua no está colocada mirando a esa dirección por ningún motivo. 

Otro equipo nos encuentra a la vez que nosotros localizamos la rejilla que dará lugar al túnel, y yo me contengo de soltar una maldición. Esta vez no pierdo ningún segundo en sacar el arma, si hace falta dispararé.

Hera hará lo que esperan de ella.

Si no disparo es porque Armand intenta formar una tregua. Quiero que funcione. Hera puede asesinar de la misma forma que crear vida, ¿puede hacerlo Urien? Frunzo el ceño mientras pienso en la respuesta. 

Quiero pensar que soy capaz de lo que esperan de mí.

La atenea del equipo contrario se muestra de acuerdo y sorprendido veo como la gente empieza a bajar las armas. Mis manos tiemblan con alivio cuando enfundo la mía.

Puede que no todo sea tan terrorífico como parece.

O puede que sí que lo sea. 

Mi alivio se volatiliza de golpe, más específicamente **con un golpe.** Siento mi pecho explotar y mi cuerpo deja de responder. ¿Qué… qué está pasando? ¿Me han disparado?

El dolor llega en el instante en el que golpeo el suelo. Mis ojos demasiado abiertos del susto. Dejo escapar un grito que me hiela a mí mismo la sangre. Creo que alguien me mueve, porque entre parpadeos el cielo es sustituido por un techo oscuro. 

Ya no grito, mi mandíbula tensa y mi respiración irregular se encargan de eso. Me… creo que me estoy mareando. ¿Minna? Apolo.  Apolo  está a mi lado, murmurando cosas, pero no la entiendo. Habla demasiado rápido y bajo.  
Soy consciente de lo que va a pasar antes que la propia Apolo. No llegaré hasta la bandera, seguramente ni saldré de este agujero.

Hasta aquí he llegado.

Minna se ha callado, pero creo que tiene una mirada preocupada en el rostro. Extiendo el brazo hacia ella, que se encuentra agarrando uno de sus aparatos médicos y le doy un débil apretón. Cuando su cabeza se vuelve hacia mí, niego con la cabeza lentamente. Intento hablar, pero nada sale de mi boca excepto un lastimero quejido.

Me gustaría decir tantas cosas. 

Me gustaría decirle a Minna que no es culpa suya, por muy apolo que sea no es ninguna diosa, hay cosas que no se pueden salvar.

Oscar, Beren, Asha, Satomi, Ianthe, Dyra, Aden, Armand, Eunys… Philo, no podré decirles que lo siento.

Entré aquí buscando ser el mejor, sin importarme quien caía por el camino. Entré aquí siendo Hera, pero han pasado demasiadas cosas. Me voy siendo Urien, un chico perdido como cualquier otro.  
Supongo que este es mi  game over…  Me hubiese gustado que fuese más pacífico.

Pero no habrá segundas oportunidades, para mi no.

—Urien, lo siento. 

Suena tan extraño escuchar mi nombre, pero lo agradezco. Porque Hera  nunca  desaparece, siempre habrá alguien que pueda cumplir ese puesto, si no es en Cronos, en el resto de la galaxia. ¿Urien? Urien solo  hay  había uno, yo. 

Urien, quien en secreto adoraba darle sus sándwiches de queso a Philo con la excusa de que no podía tolerar tantos lácteos solo para verle sonreír.

Urien, quien se estudió todas las canciones de una tal  Taylor Swift  para demostrarle a Eunys y Armand que él podía darlo todo en el karaoke como cualquier otro.

Urien. 


End file.
